1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer bezels, and particularly to a computer bezel with a cover which is slidably attached to a main body of the computer bezel and convenient to be opened and closed.
2. General Background
A computer often includes some drivers such as, for example, floppy disc drivers, optical disc drivers, and hard disc drivers. These drivers are mounted in a computer chassis. A computer bezel attached to the computer chassis and has corresponding openings for loading in/out the floppy discs, optical discs and hard discs. For protecting components in the computer chassis, some covers are often mounted on the computer bezel to cover the openings.
Some typically computer bezel with such covers is found. In such examples, covers are pivotally attached to the computer bezel. When in using, the cover is secondly opened. In such an arrangement, the cover extends towards the outside of the computer bezel after being opened, and then the cover is easily to be damaged by accident.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer bezel with a cover which covers an opening of the computer bezel exactly, and is convenient to be opened and closed.